Spirit's Heart
by IbeWildBella
Summary: This is my ideas of Innocences' backgrounds, and personalities. It will lead up to the actual series after a while. Original Characters, lots of chapters warning. May take a long time before makes much sense. Includes MY versions of the Noah Clan! No idea when everything will become clear, but...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The darkness pressed against me from all sides, surrounding me. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe, the darkness seemed to have actual weight and mass.

My breath choked me as I suffocated alone. I began to wonder if the Dead could die.

When I was ready to give in to the darkness, a light shattered it. As pieces fell around me, my eyes were drawn to white. White hair, more specifically.

This person - no - this ghost came out of nowhere and saved me. I was dazed, as I watched this glowing ghost chase the Demons away.

My crippled legs were bunched up beneath me, my hands covered in hundreds of small scratches.

My white knight fought off the Demons in mere moments, but the fear lingered. I couldn't think straight.

Before I knew it, the Demons around me were gone. But the demons inside me stayed. Demons of fear and despair. The white knight approached me hesitantly. When they saw I was injured and crippled, they began to speak to me, but i couldn't hear a word they said.

The white knight seemed to realize something, or understand. They picked me up, and began running. Somewhere as they carried me, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, the white hair once again commanded my attention. She, for it was a girl, was still carrying me but we were somewhere I had never seen before. Based on how cold the air was, it seemed to be just before dawn.

I was aware of the fact that I was being carried princess style by a stranger, but I felt no danger.

If anything, I felt safe. I may not know my own name, or where I come from or who I am, but I do know I can trust this White Knight.

 **Okay, so I know this is really short, and it may seem slow, but it will build up, I promise.**

 **Please review if you like it even a little so far, have any questions, want to comment, correct any mistakes, or just want to talk. I'm open to anything.**

 **Please favorite or follow if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to liketolaugh, readwithcats and DreadnoughtAqF for following!**

 **Thank you to readwithcats (love the name) for the review: You guess correctly! Yeah, Allen is a boy, and this is not a gender blender/reverse fanfiction. So yeah, definitely not Allen. You will found out! I promise.**

My white knight carried me for hours I assume, for the next time she put me down, the sun seemed to be about to rise.

My white knight set me down on some grass, and as I idly thought about how it poked my skin, my white knight was tending to injuries I wasn't aware I had.

Before I knew it, my white knight had torn off her cloak and covered me in it, probably to shelter me from the cold. She was moving her mouth, probably talking, but I remained deaf to the world of sound. Instead I thought about how young she looked, like a teenager, not much older than I.

She spoke for a while nonstop, before picking me up and sprinting toward… the ocean? No, a bridge of light that was building itself as the sun rose. I could see demons gathering and chasing us as we ran, and my last sight was of sunlight touching the forest tree tops before my Knight jumped off a cliff taking me down with her.

To my immense surprise, My white knight RAN ON LIGHT! I had no time to digest this, as she ran up the Light path to the clouds. Wait, was that a… Golden Gate?!

I could feel myself starting to lose myself, but to immense surprise, my White Knight clutched me tight. As if to hold me together to keep from fading into the dark. It was strangely comforting, like being wrapped in a blanket.

I didn't notice people running back and forth behind the gate, or the demons catching up to us.

I did notice when my White Knight slid between the closing gates, the momentum carrying me forward as well.

My arms hit the ground with a low bam, and pain laced up my arm like a snake. I turned onto my belly from instinct, just in time to see the gate doors close with a bang inches from my face.

My hearing started to come back, as I heard the White Knight coughing beside me. I hadn't noticed that she was injured, and tired. I turn to her, opening my mouth to apologize and question her when I froze with surprise.

The girl before me had long white hair, down her back in a clumsy ponytail. She had bright blue eyes and scratches all over. What caught my eye was the long scar, starting on her forehead as an upside down star, going down the left side of her face, over her eye. She was panting, clearly out of breathe. Sweat created a sheet of liquid on her pale skin. She truly did look like an angel.

Just as I thought this, she looked over at me. I wonder what she saw. A little girl with very long hair, longer than hers, but dark blackish green like an olive. My skin is normal, not tanned or pale really, more like in between fair and bronze. My eyes are dark purple, almost blacker than my hair. I was a mess, hair tangled and dirt everywhere. I didn't even want to think about my ugly broken legs, taunting me with their scars.

My embarrassment was interrupted when someone called out to us. "Hey are you two okay over there? You're not hurt are ya?"

I didn't know how to respond, conscience of the blood on me and the White Knight. To my relief, she turned to the man running up to us and said "Yes, she's hurt. Please see to her injuries, I did what I could."

I blinked. Did she? I remember her taking her robe off and looked at the scattered pieces tied around my arms and legs. Oh, she stopped most of the bleeding. Huh.

"Hey, you okay?" I look up to see her worried blue eyes on my face, like I was the most important thing right now, not the demons banging on the gate or the man screaming for medics. Just me. I felt… important.

"You responded by looking up, can you hear me? You can nod." She continued, moving closer to me. As she scooted over, I saw her left arm for the first time. It was burned from the shoulder to the tips of her fingers, and was clearly scabbing. She didn't move it to help her scoot over, could she be just like me? Injured and having an unmovable limb?

She was still watching me, until I remembered she asked me a question. I nodded and spoke "Yes, I can hear you now." i flinched at the sound of my voice. I sounded like a sick smoker.

She smiled like I accomplished something. That was the last thing I saw before the medics shot my arm with something that pulled me into sleep's open arms.

 **Okay! Now we can start to get somewhere! Did you catch my hints as to who they are?**


	3. Chapter 3 : First of Many Choices

Chapter 3: First of Many Choices.

 **I'm not sure if my hints are clear enough, so I'm trying one more time, and if it is not obvious, then you'll have to wait until I call them by name. Sorry.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Readwithcats : No not Mugen, but good guess. I can see why, but it wasn't what I was going for, sorry. Your welcome, I love both too ;)**

 **Liketolaugh : Not at all, thank you for caring. Thank you! It's not Allen's, but here's some more hints in this chapter. Yeah, Crown Clown isn't going to be like that, I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable thinking of the Innocences like that, especially Crown Clown. I will! I hope...**

Whatever was in that syringe, it was strong stuff. I kept waking up, only to get pulled back under.

My legs were black, burns outlined by red burns, like I was wearing knee high black boots with red heels and pattern.

My white knight was sleeping on a couch not far away from me, her back to me. Her body moved in a slow rhythm, telling me that she was asleep. My wounds were stinging, but bandaged. I rose to a sitting position to look around.

It was a hospital room, really white and sanitized. There were machines in the corner.

I moved the blanket off me, and remembered that I can't get up. I can't walk, can't run. Reality hit me hard.

My head hurts, my absent memories seemed to haunt me. Like I didn't like…

"Oh, Hi!"

I jumped in my skin. She was awake!

"Hello." I said, unsure of what to do.

"You okay? You've been in and out of consciousness since I met you. We almost were eaten! Would've been interesting, but I'm good on stories. I don't need to ask for attention, my hair kinda does that for me, you know?" She said in a cute babbling way. As she spoke she rose to a sitting position and had an air of someone who was nervous. But I think that was an act, and a very good one at that. I wish I could say I called her out on it, but I was legitimately scared. So I did the natural thing, I ignored her act and tried to act myself. I tried to pretend I wasn't scared. And failed.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?" My voice rose in pitch with every question as my panic and desperation leaked out.

She watched me, the frown on her face betraying none of her thoughts until I finished. Then she smiled, as if to make light of this tense situation.

"I'd be happy to answer as many questions as possible, since you weren't awake for the debrief they gave me. So as to the 'who am i' question, I honestly don't know. Or more precisely, I don't remember. See, my story is I woke up on earth surrounded by demons, one of which was nice to me and taught me how to survive on earth until I learned that the reason it was painful for me was spirits don't belong on Earth for an extended amount of time. So I asked around, and learned that at certain times passages and gateways to Heaven opened up to everyone, so I tried to find the best vantage point when I bumped into you. I brought you along with me when you didn't respond to anything I said or did, out of fear I was too late."

"Now as far as who you are, well I would like to know as well, but it seems we are in the same boat as far as memories go."

"Where you are is Heaven, or Far World, or the Spirit world. Whichever you prefer to call it, same place. And "why you are here" is I couldn't leave you behind to be demon food with a clear conscience now could I? We are supposed to be safe here." Odd wording, but alright.

"So we have a choice. We can stay here if you are not feeling well, or we can go explore." She said, as if it was up to me. Me! Like I had any ideas or importance…

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Helloooo." She started saying, drawing out her vowels. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at her sheepishly. She smiled understandingly and repeated "Would you like to stay here for a little while longer or would you like to go explore with me?"

"Uh, I would like to explore, but… I can not walk." I said quietly, like admitting a great sin. She smiled and tilted her head. "So?"

My heart seemed to freeze. 'So?' SO?! I can't walk! I can't run! I can't dance! I can't fit in! I can only burden the people around me… Wait, where did that come from? Anyway, uh what was I saying, oh yeah. SO?!

"Don't worry so much! I can be your legs if you will be my arms!" She offered, like it was nothing.

My heart was pounding. I needed to choose, would I trust this stranger? Who seemed to trust me, even though we both didn't know each other or ourselves? Then again, I can't remember my own name, and I'm dead...

Well, this choice seemed a whole lot easier all of a sudden.

"Let's go!"

 **Probably should have mentioned before, no shipping. So sorry if I disappoint anyone.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review to tell me what you think, follow or favorite if you want to see more. Please.**

 **I'm not above begging for a review, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 **AN: FINALLY! So here are our heroines! Black/Dark Boots and Crown Clown! Or should I say…**

 **Anyway, since they were both revealed as to who they were, here's an extra long chapter!**

 **Reviews :**

 **readwithcats : YES! It is Black/Dark Boots.**

I was being carried by her, I sat on her shoulders and she held my useless legs by throwing her one good arm across both feet. I held her head between my legs and my hand for balance and security, even though I had the strangest feeling that she would never drop me. Huh. Strange.

She seemed to have no problem though, running around people, dodging random things that could stand in their way.

The smells were intoxicating, and the sights were so bright! I felt like I really was in some kind of Heaven. Which I literally was, wow.

People passed by me, all glowing different colors. So bright, if I stared, it would have hurt my eyes. As it was, I got a headache from seeing them out of the corner of my eye as we ran past.

Wait…

"Aren't we supposed to be exploring?!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. I felt her laugh when her body shook under me.

"Yeah, but do you want to be around all of these people?!" She yelled back.

Good point. Even I could tell I had some kind of unease around so many people. She seemed to share my thoughts.

We ran for who knows how long, until I began to worry she would tire and drop me. She did no such thing. Instead she slowed down once we were free of the crowds of people.

"Where do we go?" She asked, as if I could pick…

"Left?" I whispered, unsure. She promptly turned left! Unbelievable. She listened to me. She LISTENED to ME. SHE did, and she was clearly several years older.

We started down the busy street, vendors and houses slowly trickling away to open fields of crops and untamed land. I saw a river widening along side us only to break off by the time the woods came into view. I spared no time to wonder why earth, rivers, and trees would be in Heaven.

As she walked she didn't say much, just left me to my own thoughts. For which, I was grateful.

Until I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"So, uh, we both don't remember our names…?" My tone making it a question.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know I don't, and you said you don't. We get to ask about that later. But for now, you need to be able to relax and heal. I'm worried about those cuts on your arms."

I noticed she said nothing about my legs or her arm. Which begs the question…

"What happened to your arm, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't remember. All I know is it was an accident, I am pretty sure. Don't you get a feeling about your legs?" She asked, like she was implying something more.

"Kind of." Hate to admit she's right… Wait what? I'm so confused.

"So, I talked with a doctor and they were telling me that since I didn't have my memories I am one of the 'specials', some kind of warriors of Heaven or God or something. Honestly he was talking really fast and I only caught some of what he was saying. But I get the feeling that when we return and you are cleared, we will be going through something huge. Danger, adventure, heartbreak. The only reason I didn't go through it right away was I insisted we were sticking together. Hope you don't mind I kind of used you a little bit." She smiles nervously at me.

I wish I did mind, but I was focused on the fact that she said we would stick together. Did that mean she trusted me? Should I trust her? Wait, I don't think I can ask that. I've already trusted her. I am continuing to trust her.

"Specialists?"

"Yeah, I hear they are called Innocence's."

 **And there ya go. Sorry it is so short. Please review, favorite or follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Reviews:**

 **Sparklehannah(guest): Thank you! And I will!**

 **Thank you to ShyMaryButterfly for favoriting and following! Wow really?**

 **AN: So this may seem slow now, but trust me, this will be crucial later!**

"Innocences? As in multiple innocent?" I asked, not understanding.

"Yeah, something like that. We can ask them later. For now, I want to relax before I am thrown into the fray."

I nodded. I could understand her logic. Sometime later, she stopped by a river, or what I thought was a river. Instead of water, I could see down onto the Earth, the real Earth. It all looked so small from up here.

"Huh, what do you know. I had heard rumors that Heaven looks down upon Earth, I didn't think it would be quite so literal." She remarked.

I laughed, amazed by her light hearted attitude, even though she is aware that her fate will be bound to dangerous responsibilities. I can not only trust her, but admire her.

I think around this White Ghost, no, White Knight, I could be very happy.

She let me down awkwardly next to the river, so I could look between my feet and see everything beneath me. She sat to my right, the place we just left to my distant left.

"So, I was thinking of what I could and couldn't remember. I remember things I like and dislike, I remember my fears and my favorites of everything, but I don't remember my name, my past, or anyone I know. It's like I only know enough to know the barest of who I am." She surprised me by saying. Just how long was I asleep?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I can remember my favorite foods, colors, activities, even animals." She tried to explain, like she was purposefully being vague.

"Oh." I could see what she means, I think.

"Here, let's ask each other questions and find out what we know and what we don't." She suggested.

I nodded and thought about it. Well, she did mention… "What's your favorite foods?"

She smiled. "Chicken."

"Chicken?"

"All different kinds of chicken. Lemon, gold, orange, yellow, baked, grilled, skewered etc."

"Oh cool."

"What about you?"

"Pie."

"What kind?"

"Lemon, almond, pumpkin, apple, it doesn't matter. Pie is Pie." I simply answered. I felt it more than knew it was right, like knowing how to talk or read. Huh. It just, came to me.

She laughed. "True enough."

"Okay, how about, color?"

"Rainbow."

"Rainbow? That's not a color."

"But it is, and it's beautiful. It's every color. After all, color is just light."

I had no argument for that.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"Blue." I answered. I am not going to tell her, that before today I would have answered green. Now, I see blue as the prettiest color ever.

"Okay, what about animals?" She asked.

"Puppies!" I couldn't help but squeal.

She laughed again. "No need to think about it!"

"What about you?" I asked her, truly curious now.

"Dragons." She surprised me by answering.

"Dragons? They can't count, can they? I thought were talking about real pets."

"You never know, dragons may be real! After all, some people don't believe in spirits or souls yet we are still here."

Again, no argument that I can think of.

"Then again, everything and anything is possible." She smiled wistfully at the Earth below.

I felt comfortable, so I leaned against her side a little. We stayed like this as the sun set on Earth below us, changing the land and sky into beautiful colors.

 **Hope I'm not letting anyone down, and that you understand… Please favorite, follow and/or review if you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, time to start heading back?" She asked me, when the Earth below us was dark with night and I could see an occasional demon poking around.

I nodded slightly, and grabbed on after she lifted me back onto her shoulders.

She was slower this time, taking her time. Allowing me to observe the scenery surrounding the city. Is Heaven like Earth? Just a city? I don't know yet. I just got here.

I noticed but didn't pay attention to where we went as she followed her way back to my room. How did she remember all of those twists and turns?

As she entered my room, somehow unnoticed, there was someone else already in the room.

"Who are you?" My White Knight (I still have no name other than this for her so far since she doesn't remember her own name) asked cautiously.

"I am Doctor Smith, and you are?" The doctor answered.

"I don't know, and neither does she." White Knight seemed relieved to answer.

"Hmm… Interesting." Was the Doctor's only response. For a moment, there was an awkward stare down between the Doctor and my Knight.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the stare down between them.

The doctor looked at me, sizing me up before smiling like I met some kind of standard. "Well, you caught my attention when you told the desk that you didn't remember who you were, and you are injured. Injuries are my specialty, and lost memories are very important."

"What does that mean?" I asked, nervous.

She tilted her head. "I'll explain, but first, let's change your bandages, shall we?"

As she changed my bandages, with my White Knight watching from the chair, the doctor began randomly spitting facts and answering questions. So i tried to question her.

"So, what are we, who are we, what are we doing here, who are you, and what is this place?"

"You are spirits, you are dead, this is heaven so I assume you did something good to earn a gold pass," Wink. "I said I'm Doctor Smith, you can just call me Smith. This is Heaven, or the Afterlife. Other world, far side, etc. Goes by too many names for me to remember." She absent mindedly answered.

"So why is Heaven so…" I struggled to explain it. "Green?"

"Heaven isn't what people think it is, obviously. I mean, they dream of what they want it to be, and what reality is doesn't match up. Like many other things." She answered cryptically.

"Okay, then why did you say it was important that we couldn't remember who we were?" White Knight threw the question like a knife at Smith.

She paused with the bandages, hesitating to answer. "I believe you paid your memories, and received an opportunity for a great power."

"Power?" I didn't feel very powerful, and seeing Knight's face, I would say she felt the same.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Innocence's?"

 **Yes, this is short. But… My excuse is I really wanted to end with that saying. I didn't know what chapter, but I really wanted to have a character say that. Please Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 **AN: I wish this was longer...**

"Innocence's?" My Knight repeated back uncertain.

"Yes. Innocence's are spiritual weapons of Angels, created from the spirits of pure dead souls."

"Uh, sounds painful."

The doctor laughed. Like I made a joke. Not really the reaction I would have, but, okay.

"No, seriously. Sounds painful. Why do you think we are some of these Innocences?"

The doctor regarded me, like I asked a complicated question.

"Well for one, you have no memories of who you were when you were alive. Almost every single Innocence didn't remember who they were, and some regained those memories over time. Second is you have identifying features that mark you as abnormal." She said.

"You mean scars and disfigurations?" My White Knight asked sarcastically.

"Well, they make you different don't they? Not everyone has a physical difference though, some it's mental or skill full. Those take longer to reveal themselves, but it does happen. So forgive me if I'm excited over finding your unique qualities."

"Uh-huh." Was my only response. What do you say to that? I'm special because I'm broken? That's the only thing that defines my worth?

"So, to be sure, in one week you will be tested. Don't worry, it's nothing personal, it's regulation and rule following, you know? Anyway, there will be excitement, but you won't be the only participants, so don't worry." She said, as I begin to panic not worry.

"Mmhm." My White Knight hummed.

"Alright, any questions?" She said, looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah, food. Can we get some?" My White Knight surprised me by asking.

"Sure, be right back." Doctor Smith left the room.

"I didn't want food, I just wanted her gone." My White Knight confessed as soon as the door closed. "Hope she doesn't bring too much."

I giggle, then straighten up. "What do you think?"

"Honestly? I have no interest in it. But if you are there, I'll participate. What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know…" As there was a knock at the door.

 **AN: How do you like my brief description of what an Innocence is? Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Uh

Chapter 8: Uh...

 **AN: Next chapter will come soon, promise!**

"What do I think? I think I don't know that much about it…" There was a knock at the door.

I was about to call 'Who is it?' when White Knight put her finger to her lips in the 'shush' sign. I shut my mouth, curious to see what she would do.

She walked over to the door, paused, then kicked it down.

I could hear a thump and peeked, seeing a body under the door. A groaned "Oww." could be heard after it was done.

White Knight ignored the Doctor on the floor and pulled me up onto her back, piggyback style.

I felt like laughing and apologizing, but White Knight left me no choice as she carried me down the hall. The lights flashing by made her red scar on her cheek look like a trail of blood.

Not a comforting thought.

White Knight takes me to the outside world again. We go through the world and research this 'test' by asking people about it.

She gets free ice cream for us, and as she walks around for the both of us, we take it all in.

I don't know how she got free ice cream, all I know is chocolate is awesome.

People tell us that the "Test" is in fact a competition gladiator meets luck game. Basically what happens according to random people we have met is this: There are 150 contestants or 'participants' that show at least one sign of being an Innocence or something similar. There are 5 levels. One the bottom level, there are 4 areas that are centered around an element, broken up with 25 people in each area. The Third level, there are 30 people, 10 of which were elevated into the room. The other twenty had won the luck chance to be there. The second level has 5 people, 2 of which earned their passage up to that level. The First and final level has one person waiting there, and the one person to pass through the second level meets the first and they decide the victor. On each level, victors are decided through various challenges. Some are harmless to the body but crushing to the pride, others are both. Either way, a loss is considered a blow to your "honor" and "pride". At random times a crowd favorite is selected to move up one level. Others are a test of courage, personality, skill, or again random luck. There are terrain challenges, weather challenges, and so much more. Basically it is a giant show for everyone not in the Arenas. In the Arenas you have to hope and pray for what you want. Sometimes cheating occurs, where contestants offer large amounts of "something" to get the environment or items they want. ( **Won't lie, as I wrote this I saw similarities to Hunger Games, I swear this was not intentional. Which is why I'm not moving this to crossover.** )

"So, basically depends on luck of the draw, then your luck with who you face? If you can manage to talk them into not hurting you? So luck and people skills. I'm so notgoing to win."

I felt no reason to lie. I'm… stuck? Hopeful that the opponent I get will let me surrender peacefully?

White Knight had an odd look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" No response.

"Hey!"

"HEY!" Finally a flinch and confusion.

"Yeah? Oh sorry! Lost track of the conversation. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay, you seemed out of it." Why is she always so polite? And I'm starting to hate that stupid smile she wears like a coat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to tune you out. Just had a thought." Huh...

"Must be some thought. Care to share?"

She smiled a little sadder and shook her head. "Not now, perhaps later."

Oh, okay. Not important? Too important? I don't know. Can't know until she shares her thoughts with me.


	9. Chapter 9: Silver

Chapter 9: Silver

We head back, but on the way… We learn some things.

For one: most spirits are suspicous and racist!

In a bar we were passing by, a group of pool sharks were surrounding one young man with curly hair and dark skin. He was frustrating some other players, and White Knight explained he was cheating.

I asked her how she knew that. She didn't answer.

The curly haired man played round after round, with few loses. Knight claimed he lost those on purpose, to try to play off his cheating.

"How do you know?" I repeated.

She hesitated. Then her face hardened with resolve, before smoothing over into a blank mask.

"I'll prove it."

She set me down on a chair facing the table they all were playing on, safely out of the way of any drunk people. Then she set forward, a smooth confident pace towards the man.

I couldn't hear what was said, but I saw his easy grin. He thought he would easily beat her. I was afraid that he was right.

She sat down, and he shuffled and dealt the cards. After that, a crowd gathered and prevented me from seeing anymore. Since I couldn't exactly get up and look over someone's shoulder, I was stuck listening to the crowd's reactions from afar.

As the crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed, I felt myself pouting. I was missing the whole thing! But when the crowd went crazy, through the bodies, I could see the young man's horrorified face. Did that mean she was winning?!

Apartently it did, because people started moving money around, shifting out of her way as she walked back with the man trailing behind her. What?

"Say it." She said, like a scolding mother.

"I was cheating, but looks like I got out cheated…" He mumbled.

She smiled, like it was an inside joke. I was so confused.

"My name's Joyd, by the way. What's your name, girl?" He asked White Kinght.

"I don't know." She replies, honest. This makes him pause, before smiling.

"Well, Silver, see you soon." He winks and walks away.

"Silver?" I asked her, she looked just as confused.

She shrugged. "My white hair?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Announcing!

 **Reviews:**

 **Yes, I did include Noahs! And I will be, because… Yeah! Plus, it makes this interesting! And I finally get to call White Knight by the name I want to, Silver!**

 **So I noticed I posted this wrong, I'm reposting it with some changes. Hope you don't mind!**

 **To those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, hope you had fun! I didn't celebrate it the normal way, because part of my family is Native American and I am Native American/Indian, and the real reason Thanksgiving exists is to celebrate the murdered Native Americans and the food those killed Native Americans had were shared around the European camps. Not the glorified cartoon version of Native Americans and Settlers sharing a large table and enjoying food together, that's fake. Just look at American History, the REAL history. Anyway, I had chicken instead of Turkey just to be rebellious. ;)**

Silver carried me through the crowd, being lead to the place we are supposed to be. Apparently.

There were thousands of people gathering, heading toward the big stadium. I was terrified. There were so many people! All in one place!

I tried not to think about the fact that I was expected to stand before these people, and entertain them. By fighting or something. Oh no.

We entered some sort of preparation room, and Silver set me down. What a stupid name for her! Her hair wasn't silver, it was white! But then again, I kinda liked it. It was at least a name.

Wait, why is she leaving? Where is she going?

"Silver-" I started. She turned to look at me confused.

"Not you too!" She laughed. "Don't worry, I was told this is where I'm supposed to leave you. But we will see each other again soon."

"But-" I said, blushing. I didn't want her to leave, but I also didn't want to sound like a child. No matter how old I look.

Her gaze softened, and she smiled a little more. "I'll see you soon."

She left, closing the door firmly behind her. The solitude was… Uncomfortable.

I looked around the room. In one corner, was a TV, playing something. I didn't like watching TV, so I ignored it. There was also a couch, which I was sitting on. Other than the door, there was a table and some make up. Nothing else. What am I supposed to wear?

I ignored the make up, I wouldn't know how to use it even if I did manage to get over there any time soon. So, stare at the walls or the TV? I choose TV.

Cartoons, reality TV (Is it reality if they are dead?), drama, uhm...

Just as I started to doze off watching a murder show, the announcement blazed across, proclaiming the beginning of our "sport". Wow, really?

Does dying make people become interested in violence? Or just humans?

I watched as they announced bets placed on various players, all the names and numbers blurring together for me until they started announcing the "unnamed candidates". I saw pictures, and started when I saw mine and Silver's flash on the screen.

We looked so young, compared to most of the other competitors. I dimly think of how that effects our chances. I missed the rest of the pictures after us, missing a few other teens and children.

The song captured my attention again, and I look up at the pretty colors bursting like fireworks across the screen.

At least, until there's a knock at my door.

"Come in." I call out, swallowing down the butterflies in my belly.

A person, a man, I don't know walks in, dressed like a soldier. "Miss, it is time to go."

"Uhm…. But..." I gesture helplessly to my legs, hoping he understands.

"Not a problem miss. Would you prefer a wheelchair or crutches?" He asked politely. He stood so straight I feared for his back.

"Uh… Wheelchair?" If I go out looking like a disabled person, might as well be comfortable, right?

"Of course. Right away miss." He leaves. I wonder why he called me 'miss'.

I try lifting myself up, but I only manage about a couple inches and my arms start shaking. Not good.

The man returns, pushing the chair in after knocking again.

I manage to awkwardly lift myself into this somewhat comfortable chair, and he pushed me out of the room. We traveled down some hallways that looked different at this awkward angle, as my eye line was to everyone's waist. Somehow, he leads me to a corridor, different from all of the others, into a large room that is packed with all different types of people! Some where glowing, others had injuries, a few looked like everyday people. Toward the center, there was a familiar face…

"Silver!" I said happily now that I wasn't alone. My wheelchair driver excused himself with perfect politeness as Silver walked up to us.

"Hey kiddo! Told ya we'd see each other again soon!" She smiled.

"Where'd you go?" I asked curious.

"I-ah had something to take care of." She evaded.

I didn't notice. I was too busy trying to look around at all of these people. Until I noticed some looked familiar somewhat…

Wait, are these people the same ones we are competing against?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I start when the loud voice yelled into the mic, and the speakers made him all the louder.

Silver sat beside me, which I appreciated, since I wouldn't have to look up at her anymore.

There was a screen for a ceiling, showing a man dressed up in a flashy pink outfit, screaming into the microphone.

"GET READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT! OUR COMPETITORS WILL TRY TO DUKE IT OUT IN THE AREA FOR THE TITLE OF INNOCENCE SPIRIT! CAN WE GET SOME CHEERS?!" This man screamed.

The crowd, for some reason, screamed with him.

Or at him. I don't know.

The man proceeds to announce the places of us, starting from the lowest floor up. Most people groaned as they heard their names, while I held my breath, waiting for our… Wait, we have no names. How are we called if we have no names?

"NICKNAME: SILVER!" I hear and pale. She's on… Floor Five, Fire level. That doesn't sound good. Wait, how'd they know her new nickname?

I look over at her, but she seems at ease, as if we were just watching a show.

Names are continued to be called, my stiffness eases at every level increase. Didn't they say the lower the level number, the easier and less people there would be?

I'm at ease, until Level One. Only one person can be called here, and I have yet to be called.

"NO NICKNAME: YOUNG GIRL!" The man screams, and MY picture pops up. I feel my jaw drop. I got the luckiest place in all the levels?!

People start entering the hallways labelled with their Level number.

Silver waves from me at the Level Five line.

I move slowly toward the Level One door. There has to have been some mistake. It wasn't just me, right? What was I to do?

I was lead into a large purple room, why purple? It was more like a lavender, but anyway. There was no clear instructions, and the door I entered in through disappeared behind me. Of course it did. However, there was another door on the far side. I rolled my chair over and tried to open it. There was no handle, and as hard as I pushed it, it wouldn't give. I concluded it was locked or something.

I waited, and as I was still and silent in the center of the room, I could hear something. There was a… crowd? A group of people screaming? Oh right. This is entertainment, so we have an audience. Great. I hope my opponent has a sense of mercy.

I'm left waiting, forced to listen as the crowd's cheered, boo'ed and screamed as something happened on the other levels.

Until, of course, I could hear an unsteady rhythm of footsteps approaching the other side of the door to my door. Uh oh. Show time. I squirm in my wheelchair.

I braced myself, trying to look as meek and harmless as possible. The lights suddenly exploded, blinding me, so I couldn't see the person walk into the room. I could hear the crowd react to me, a little girl with long hair, in a wheelchair. How threatening. As I blinked, the fuzzy figure came more and more into focus. I saw the blood and the limp before anything else. I couldn't see their face, the lights were too bright… wait… their hair is so light…

No way. The person who made it to my level, who beat everyone else, was none other than Silver?!

 **And… To be continued! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Very little. WHY?!

 **Incase you missed it, I edited the last chapter and editted this part in:**

 _I'm left waiting, forced to listen as the corwds cheered, boo'ed and screamed as something happened on the other levels._

 _Until, of course, I could hear an unsteady rythm of footsteps approaching the other side of the door to my door. Uh oh. Show time._

 _I braced myself, trying to look as meek and harmless as possible. The lights suddenly exploded, blinding me, so I couldn't see the person walk into the roo. I could hear the crowd react to me, a little girl in a wheelchair. How threatening. As I blinked, the fuzzy figure came more and more into focuse. I saw the blood and the limp before anything else. I couldn't see their face, the lights were too bright… wait… their hair is so light…_

 _No way. The person who made it to my level, who beat everyone else, was none other than Silver?!_

 **And now, you regullarly scheduled chapter:**

There she was, her white hair streaked with blood, her right side drenched in it. The left arm remained limp at her side, her right grabbing her right leg that was clearly the source of her limp. Her face lifted to mine and smiled. She looked relieved to see me!

HOW?!

WHY?!

WHAT?!

How did Silver make it here?!

Why is she relieved to see me?!

What is going on?!

But, I am given no chance to say anything before Silver kneels and clearly speaks before bowing her head: "I surrender."

Tha audience and my mind become silent and still before exploding with noise.

The audience screamed with disbelief. The Spirit who fought her way from the lowest and hardest level made it to the final opponent, a harmless little girl, only to GIVE UP?! This is unheard of!

I was shocked. She was clearly in pain, and obviously tired, but she could've easily beaten me. Or, if I had known I could surrender, I would've done so!

But WHY?! Why did she do it?! This question burns in my mind as there is countless people rushing me to some kind of ceremony. Apparently I still have something to go through before I become an 'Innocence'.

Whatever that means.

I come nack to reality in time to hear, "That's never happened before! A Spirit give in after refusing to even try to fight their opponent?!"

That doesn't help me. WHY WOULD SHE?!

I am mute as people come in, help me try on different clothes and make up, before deciding without any imput from me what I will wear. Wow. Rude.

They put me in a simple white dress with black shorts underneath, and no shoes.

They may as well dress me up for my funeral. I mean, me?! Fight?! No way.

"Uhm, Miss? The young miss Silver is here to see you." Someone said to me. My head flashes up like a whip, and I beg with my eyes to see her.

Then she's there, in the door, like she's uncertain if she's welcome. Her arms are bound to her side with bandages covering her wounds like she became a mummy. I magically find my voice.

"Silver!"

She laughs. "Looks like my nickname has caught on, huh?"

I took no notice. I was too busy breahting in deeply to spit out every question I had.

"WHY?! Why would you do that?! I'm nothing! I'm not worth that! You worked so hard! You are injured, you fought so hard! Why-How-W-What!" My words stared to blurr together, and so did my vision. I almost didn't feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. I couldn't see when Silver came close and tried to give me a hug, with her arms in braces. I started to cry harder.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh. It's okay. I wanted to. I can always try again, but I needed to know that you ahd a way in too. We're sticking together, right?" She spoke soothingly.

I sniffled and nodded, now smiling. She grinned at me.

"You forget, I have nothing to gain from this. You do. Besides, I would never hurt a friend."

I stare at her in awe. Just completely blown away.

Until I hear someone say, "Miss? It is time."

 **Alright, I know this is short, but the next chapter is absolutely my favorite and the whole reason I started writing this one, and I didn't want to cut it in half so this one just has to be tiny. And live with it. I hope you leave me a review and give me some feedback! Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I roll down a dark corridor, after parting with Silver with the promise that she would see me on the other side. Not very funny pun for two dead souls.

Luckily even in my dress I am able to move around in the wheelchair. I push myself forward over and over again. And over and over again. Why won't this corridor or hallway or whatever end? I'm tired and want to sleep.

(Literally me right now. Or any day of my life ever.)

A little while later, I see a distant light rising in amout from the left spreading right. A door? I move a little closer to confirm, that yes, it is an openning.

I'm rolling toward this door, and the light temporarily blinds me. But I can still hear the crowd cheering.

I enter a large room but I see no one. There is this pool that seems to glow an odd color, green of like a lime-ish tone. If that isn't magical then I don't know what is. In the center of the pool there was this giant floating crystal five times my size, glowing green and silver, and it wasn't held up by anything that I could see.

The crowd was silent,entirely gone even, but now I could hear whispering. I strained my ears, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I rolled forward slowly, until the wheels suddenly stopped. My momentum carried my upper body forward before returning back into place. I heard my back crack.

I couldn't roll any farther, but something told me to go to the pool. I lifted myself out of the wheelchair and dropped to the floor like a doll. I landed in the pool, but the strnge thing was the water didn't feel like water. It was like honey.

As I crawled forward, I felt safe. Like I was going home after being away for a long time. I felt as if I could fall asleep and never wake up…

But I can't do that. I need to go meet Silver later. She promised and I want to be her friend. Like, her real friend.

So I ignored the feeling of rest and surrender. I kept moving, that seemed to help a little, at least until I was in front of the crystal. Then the voices were loud in my head but I still didn't understand what they were saying.

I didn't know what to do except touch the magic floating crystal.

Light. I couldn't see anything but pure light. I shut my eyes but it didn't burn. My legs… I could _feel_ them!

What are you?

What do you what to be?

What is your weapon?

I could hear the voices now, as if they were spoken right behind me. I thought of how I knew nothing about myself except my weakness. I thought I didn't want to continue to hate myself. I want my weakness to become my strength.

You have chosen.

I open my eyes to see a door right before me. I crawled forward, despite slowly regaining feeling in my legs, and exited the glowing room.

I sat on a stage before the cheering audience that I couldn't hear. I didn't pay them any mind. I was too busy looking at my legs. They were wrapped in green chains but when I touched them, the green chains became red jewels imbedded in my ankles like jewelry.

I don't feel much of anything until I hear one voice stand out among the rest.

"STAND UP! RUN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Silver screamed at me, laughing and crying at the same time.

I hesitated. I didn't trust my legs. It seemed to good to be true.

"I WILL RUN WITH YOU!" She screamed and I pushed myself onto my knees. I wanted to walk, to run, like everyone else since the moment I got here. No way was I about to ignore my shot now.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled.

I look up to see her fighting some guards as she fought to stand on the railing of the arena seats. She was doing so much to help me. Why?

I set my shoulders and glared at my stupid legs. Come on!

One foot, then the other. Left then right. I can do this.

The wait was agonizing. I felt like it took forever to move my foot under me, but I could! Then I moved the other, and stood up. It was amazing!

I look up to the whole audience staring at me and screaming their support.

I can do this…

One step… Left foot, shift your weight onto your right…

Another step… shift weight forward onto my left while I move my right…

I'm doing it! I'm walking!

I can't wait. I look up, find Silver and grin to express just how happy I am! She smiles so widely in response, I know she gets it.

I pick up my speed. From a slow walk, to a jog to a run. The moment I break out running, the sound really hits me in slow motion. I see, from the corner of my eye, Silver jumps onto the raining and takes off running, bandaged and all. She sets her pace next to mine while I'm giving it everything I have.

It seems to happen in slow motion, I watch this complete drop come up before me like a road sign. I force myself to stop, and I hear Silver do the same. I look up and see she's just as confused as I was.

There actually was a sign. It only had one word on it. 'Jump'.

I glance over my shoulder at the crowd and point to the sign with a head tilt. They roar.

Looks like I'm jumping. I look over to see Silver not at all happy. As soon as she meets my eyes she shakes her head 'no'. But I had too.

I take a step toward the edge, only to turn around, so I can lean back first.

Silver starts to jump down onto my level to stop me, but the guards have caught her and she can't seem to reach me in time. I can't hear what she's screaming, but I doubt it's supportive of me jumping.

But it felt right.

I close my eyes and lean over the edge. Gravity takes hold and I'm falling. But it feels right.

I spread out my arms and something else, then the wind catches me. That shouldn't be possible.

I have wings.

I have wings?!

I stare at the feathers keeping me aloft in the air with shock.

I'm actually flying?!

I start grinning like mad.

I'M FLYING!

 **SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD HAHA HA Ha ha… yeah I went through a rough time in real life right now… but I'll be fine… If I lie to myself enough do you think I can make it be true?**


End file.
